Nocturnia Adolescente
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Boruto quería ser un buen hermano, y cuidar de Inojin como cuidó de Himawari, pero lo que no sabía, es que Inojin escondía un amor tan poderoso por su nuevo hermano, que lo llevó a terminar fundiéndose con un Boruto que descubría poco a poco que el odio hacia Inojin, era la fuerte negación a que estaba enamorándose de él. BoruInojin Warning: YAOI.


Haro! Sé que la mayoría de mis lectores están menos que conformes con el desastre que hizo Kishimoto con Naruto, pero hay que rescatar cosas buenas, siempre hay algo para rescatar, y no todo está perdido.

En mi opinión, este es un fic que hace meses tenía ganas de escribir, bah, one-shot, sobre una pareja que shippeo pero de seguro Kishi ni piensa hacer: BoruInojin.

Sin mas preámbulo los dejo leer, disfruten.

0-0

BORUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

 **Advertencia: contiene lemmon -sexo explícito y homosexual- leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

=0=

Nocturnia Adolescente

.

.

.

Como todas las noches, la mesa estaba en silencio sepulcral, y como todas las noches, él no dejaba de verlo.

Siempre sentados uno frente al otro, siempre con los orbes azules chocando, colapsando, inmiscuyendo.

Boruto, quién no sabe que diablos tiene su hermanastro con verlo detenidamente a todo momento.

Inojin, quién siente un ligue extraño a su hermanastro, bajo la vigilancia sutil de sus padres, para evitar otra pelea.

Viven peleando, mas bien, Boruto ataca a Inojin, pero Naruto e Ino no intervienen, saben muy bien que Inojin es un niño bastante peculiar, y Boruto un iracundo.

-0-0-

Quisiera tenerlo lejos, tan lejos como sea posible, que regrese a su ciudad con su papá y vuelva mamá, a pesar de saber muy bien que la felicidad que Naruto irradia al estar al lado de Ino es increíble, nada que ver con Hinata.

Boruto no podía dormir, no desde que su mamá se fue dejando soledad y tristeza, Naruto no le extraña en absoluto, pero él no es Naruto, no es su papá, es el hijo de Hinata, y como tal, extraña muchísimo a su madre.

Ino es buena, lo trata bien y cuida bastante de él, el problema es Inojin.

Cual es su jodido problema? Lo nota rondando cerca suyo a toda hora. En el colegio, en las salidas, en casa, en el baño incluso.

Nunca se puso a pensar, como Naruto dijo, Inojin no tiene hermanos, y está mas que emocionado por tener uno al fin. Será eso? Boruto si tiene una hermanita, y pronto sintió pena por Yamanaka.

Pena, por que no tiene un hermano.

Pena, por que Boruto lo rechaza constantemente.

Pena, por que es un estúpido al no haberlo dicho antes.

Siempre se puede intentar, no? Intentar, y Boruto decidió intentar ser un hermano para Inojin.

\- Quién es?- las manos le temblaban luego de tocar con los nudillos, sudaban, y enfriaban.

\- Boruto- tragaron. Es posible?

\- Pasa.

La nula luz entrando desde la calle a la ventana mal cerrada de Inojin, apenas le servía para distinguir donde estaba la cama.

\- Sucede algo Boruto?- negó, dudando si él pudo verlo.

\- No, pasa que... que quería dormir contigo...- suena tan estúpido, que tuvo la necesidad de explicarse burdamente- tuve pesadillas.

\- Claro, ven- eso hacen los hermanos, no? Himawari siempre iba a su cuarto cuando lloraba por las pesadillas y dormían.

Boruto quiere ser un buen hermano. Un gran hermano.

Acomodándose, Inojin dio la vuelta hacia Boruto para verle el rostro, y él lo imitó.

\- Pasa algo?- negó- Siempre quise saber por que me miras tanto.

Con el ceño fruncido, incluso dentro ambos se sorprendieron.

\- Pues... tienes unos bonitos ojos, Boruto.

Definitivamente, esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba.

\- Ah, gracias, supongo...- jamás le habían dicho algo igual.

\- De nada- sonrió- Tú también me ves mucho.

\- Por que tú lo haces, yo te la devuelvo- siempre tan orgulloso, en el año que vivían juntos lograron conocerse bien.

\- No te gustan mis ojos?- Boruto no paró nunca a pensarlo. Se los veía constantemente pero nunca les prestó atención.

\- Déjame verlos...- la escasa luz no ayudaba en absoluto- Mas cerca... no veo nada...

Lo sintió muy cerca al poder percibir el calor de su aliento, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada coqueta.

Por alguna razón bajaba la atención a la boca de Inojin, de vuelta al azul resplandeciente de sus ojos y viceversa.

Era magnético.

Curioso.

Atrayente.

Incitador.

Al borde de la locura, al borde del temblequeo.

Y recién al captar el roce de ambos, dejó de pensar en hermanos, en padres, en cualquier cosa.

Sólo hundirse en un profundo celeste brillante hasta cerrar los ojos para perder la calma.

Lento pero seguro.

Suave pero fidedigno.

Inexperto pero lleno de ganas.

Ganas que Boruto no sabía que tenía.

Ganas que Inojin se aguantaba desde que conoció a Boruto en clase de gimnasia a los ocho años.

Años enamorado de Uzumaki, años que no encontraba el valor de declararse, años que perdieron significado al enterarse que serían hermanos.

Y al fin la vida juega a su favor.

Con un beso largo, tendido, encendiendo la llama que Boruto desconocía.

Si es necesario Inojin le iba a señalar el camino.

Todo por el amor, la pasión.

-0-0-

Dispersando caricias y besos primerizos, Boruto apenas controlaba su respiración. La intensidad que utilizan quita mas aire del que entra.

Pero son solo unos segundos hasta que vuelven a fundir sus labios con fiereza.

Es nuevo, y adictivo, Inojin intenta tomar el mando, mueve a su compañero a un costado para quedar a horquillas encima suyo. El liderazgo es mas sencillo, cuando Boruto apenas puede moverse.

Deslizando las manos desde las mejillas de Uzumaki hasta la parte mas baja de su abdomen, Inojin vuelve arriba pero por debajo de la molesta remera rosada y naranja. Ese cosquilleo le roba un suspiro a Boruto.

Inojin ríe bajito con la reacción de su compañero, se recarga encima suyo así seguir la labor, cambiando zona. El cuello. Ese suave y tentador cuello.

Con besos mariposa en cada milímetro del cuello de Boruto, Yamanaka vuelve a mover las manos delicadamente arriba y abajo, robando mas suspiros eléctricos.

Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, norte... sur...

El sur de ambos late a ritmos acelerados, junto con sus corazones, los sienten enseguida y comienzan a doler.

En contacto constante, Inojin baja hasta sentir entre sus palmas la intimidad de Boruto desbordarse.

\- Me das permiso...?

\- Si...- no puede mas, quiere sin medir consecuencias, Inojin lo puso así, el mismo lo iba a arreglar.

Aún encima de Uzumaki, Yamanaka tomó el miembro ardiendo para atraparlo con su boca.

El gruñido de placer, la toma de cabello y los ojos de Inojin mirándolo desde abajo, era todo para un Boruto agonizando.

Con fuerza enredó los cabello de Inojin en sus manos, moviéndolo de adelante hacia atrás, en ritmo cada vez mas desenfrenado.

Con fuerza evitaba desde el interior no gritar el nombre de su compañero tan descarado.

Con fuerza dejó su alma en aquella acabada.

Respirando agitado, el cuerpo agotado de Boruto caía sobre las almohadas, viendo a Inojin tragar, lametearse y sonreír con ganas de mas.

\- Ahora me toca, no?

Los ojos de Uzumaki se abrieron de par en par. Jamás se imaginó haciéndole una mamada a su hermanastro. Pero... la debía.

Inclinándose hacia la entrepierna de Inojin, Boruto respingó al sentir la mano de él sobre su trasero, intentado entrar.

\- Vamos, cada quien a lo suyo Boruto.

Asintió.

La sensación ardiendo del miembro de Inojin en su boca era incomparable. Adictivo.

De flácido a ser mas duro que pared de ladrillo, pronto la salinidad inundándole la boca y los ágiles dedos de Yamanaka recorriendo su punto cero, hacían que volviera a tener una erección.

Paró la labor al quemarse con la acabada de su compañero, era delicioso a su parecer, peculiar, y caliente.

Aún con las manos dentro del pantalón de Boruto, Inojin se le acercó lo suficiente para lamerle el rostro pintado de blanco.

Y de lamida en lamida, terminó en beso, beso intenso, sumando caricias en sus abdómenes.

Pero Yamanaka notó enseguida la lentitud que Boruto empleaba, tenía sueño. Y como llegaron rápido a la calma, se acomodaron para dormir.

Fue demasiado para Boruto. Con lo cansado que estaba, tomó cobijo al lado de Inojin para abrazarse y dejarse llevar.

\- Buenas noches Boruto...

\- Buenas noches- apenas audible, Uzumaki ya no respondía.

No quería callar mas.

Necesitaba decirlo cuanto antes.

\- Te amo...- susurró Inojin antes de imitar a su compañero.

Pero no esperaba igualación, sabía lo agotado que quedó Boruto, ya tendrían otra ocasión en la cual decirse cosas.

Por ahora, sólo a dormir.

.

.

.

\- Buen día...

\- Buen día chicos, hoy los llevo al colegio, les parece?- asintieron.

Con desayuno en frente, Inojin y Boruto no habían cruzado palabra desde que despertaron notando lo sucedido.

 **Esto... no pudo haber pasado, como fue que caí tan bajo? Ya no me mira, será que está enojado?**

Pero Inojin simplemente meditaba al tragar.

Enojado? No, para nada, feliz. Eso si.

\- No- Ino y Naruto miraron a Boruto apretando fuerte su cuchara- Deja, no me lleves papá, vamos caminando.

\- Si eso quieren...- sonrió.

Sabía que quizás las cosas empeorarán si hablan, pero también si no. Nada será igual.

Nada de nada.

Ni desayunar.

Ni viajar.

Ni ir al colegio.

Ni estudiar.

Ni almorzar.

Ni cenar.

Ni bañarse.

Ni... dormir.

Por que Boruto comprende su nuevo capricho, dormir con Inojin.

-0-0-

\- Vos y yo tenemos que hablar- así contundente como fue, paró su andar.

\- De?- pero Inojin no quería darse vuelta, temía.

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien de que hablo.

No podía decirlo así como así en la calle, aunque fuera calle de barrio.

\- Estás enojado?

Silencio. Silencio quemándoles los oídos.

\- No- y la respuesta gloria abrazó a Yamanaka.

\- Enserio?- al fin se dio la vuelta para encarar a Boruto.

Y su cara le partía el alma. Inojin por primera vez estaba confundido, feliz, preocupado, temeroso. Esa ola de emociones que él sabe que sólo Boruto le provoca.

\- Si... tú... estás bien...?- un lazo extraño en su interior le obligaba a adorar el rostro en pena de Inojin.

\- No... quiero saber si tú no te... arrepientes...

La pregunta del millón, la misma que Boruto venía haciéndose todo el camino.

\- No, bah, no sé bien que me pasó, pero no... tú, no sé, no quiero decir que me gustas por que no lo sé con certeza, sabes?

\- Te entiendo...- y acercándose a su hermanastro- pero yo si sé, y te amo Boruto...

Enseguida el susodicho fue abordado por un sonrojo agresivo.

\- Y yo a ti- la confirmación que necesitaba para expresarse cayó lo suficientemente rápido para que Yamanaka no reaccionara al beso de Boruto.

Un beso tierno, fuerte, como él, pero tierno, sobre todo lleno de amor.

Amor anhelante de parte de Inojin.

Amor principiante de parte de Boruto.

Amor incondicional de parte de ambos.

Y una promesa de volver a la cama del otro cada noche así descubrirse hasta morir...

Hasta volverse uno...

.

.

.

Wow wow wow! Mi primer lemmon, y juro por Dios que necesito mejorar, pero de la práctica se aprende, eso dice mi mami.

Les gustó? Sé que esta pareja es re poco conocida, pero así soy yo, siempre reúno a los ships raros en mis historias.

Si gustó, dejen un review, si no, pueden dejar uno también con su opinión -con respeto, por favor- y las tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez que decida hacer un BoruInojin o un lemmon!

 **Siendo sincera no creo que llegue a lemmon, supongo que es mas lime, ustedes que creen? Para mi es mas lime, si, lime.**

 **Esto es un lime!**

Besos y los escribo en otro fic!

La fujoshi se va, bye!


End file.
